To Survive: Tears On My Pillow
by Lily Maza
Summary: While Elisa lies in bed, mourning Goliath's death, she receives a special visitor who will bring a smile back to her face...


All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Lily.  
  
Author Note: This story was written by Firebird and is being posted with her permission. This story was created out of a little contest as to which on of us could write a story about the other's saga first. Obviously, she won. :-P  
  
Tears On My Pillow  
  
Elisa woke to the sound of her door opening. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness.  
  
"Elisa?"  
  
At the sound of his voice her heart beat faster.  
  
"Goliath?" She sat up, then rose from the bed and ran to stand in front of him. Suddenly shy, she stopped and stared up at him, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be here," she whispered.  
  
"Why not?" he whispered back, placing his hands gently on her shoulder.  
  
She tried to grasp at the thought, the reason for why he shouldn't be there and why she felt like weeping at seeing him, but his hands were warm and gentle on her shoulders, and her doubts disappeared like smoke. He smiled at her, encouraging and shy, and she smiled back.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No," she reached out to place her hands on his waist, "I don't want you to go."  
  
"Then I shall stay."  
  
"I was going to meet you earlier." Again, a memory teased at the corners of her mind, a reason why she had not met him in the library as she had planned, but then he wrapped his wings around her and she leaned into his body, breathing in his scent.  
  
She felt his hand reach up to stroke her hair and she sighed.  
  
"Oh Goliath, I've wanted this for so long."  
  
"As have I, my love. Oh Elisa, I love you so much. With all my heart, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He was edging her back towards the bed, and she went willingly. His hands roamed over her body, tender and unhurried as he began to loosen her clothing. She tilted her chin up to meet his eye, and he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss began tenderly but became heated as their tongues met.  
  
His hands roved more urgently now, and she caressed him with an answering urgency as he lowered her down onto the bed. His touch on her naked skin made her gasp.  
  
"Oh god, Goliath."  
  
One hand kneaded her breast gently as the other tangled in her hair. He moved his head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Elisa, my love. Oh, my Elisa."  
  
She rand her hands down his body and tugged at his belt. It resisted at first, but then the leather loosened and she could draw the belt from the buckle and push his loincloth aside. He was hot and ready beneath it, and he moaned as she arched her hips to rub against him.  
  
He pulled back far enough to gaze into her eyes, and she found herself drowning in his eyes, drawn down into ebony pools. Yet again, memory and sorrow teased at her mind, and she shook her head to clear the sudden dizziness.  
  
"Love me," she whispered, and he moved forward into her.  
  
She stiffened as he pressed forward, his size a slight strain on muscles long unused, and he stopped and kissed her again, tenderly this time as he lowered his wings to shelter them both. He moved forward again, and there was no pain, only completion.  
  
At first he moved slowly, gazing into her eyes as he did so, fitting his rhythm to her own as she built towards her peak. She began to move faster, demanding that he keep pace with her, and he did, building with her to her release.  
  
There was no doubt now, only the sweet centre of her pleasure and his deep eyes that seemed to consume her as she moved against him. He was moving faster now, and faster still, swept away by the waves of desire, taking her with him to his pleasure.  
  
She climaxed again, and then he finished, thrusting even more powerfully inside her before he collapsed to lie along her body.  
  
She did not sleep, but only lay there, feeling him close to her, unable to shake the feeling that somehow, something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Goliath?" she asked, and he raised his head to look into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
And now she knew, knew as she gazed into his eyes that it wasn't true, that it was nothing more than a sweet dream of one now dead.  
  
"No," she whispered, and clung to him, burying her face into his neck. "No, it can't be. If I hold on tight, maybe I can bring you back with me. You can't be dead Goliath; I'll bring you back. I'll bring you back with me."  
  
* * *  
  
With a gasp, Elisa awoke to an empty bedroom. She was lying as she had collapsed onto her bed, face down with her clothes still on, and tears wetting her cheeks once again, her heart heavy with the truth of her loss.  
  
"No," she whispered. "I held you so tight. I held you so tight, Goliath. How could you slip away? How could I lose you between dreaming and awake?"  
  
Sobs wracked her body. Was her Goliath truly gone from her forever, never to be seen again except in her dreams? No, she could not accept that. He had to be alive. He had to be. 


End file.
